The specific aim of this project is to develop a program of oncologic study and research for surgeons that leads to a Ph.D. degree in a relevant basic science. The plan is to establish a collaborative relationship between the Division of Surgery and basic science departments that will permit promising graduates of surgical residency programs who plan academic careers in surgical oncology to become proficient in teaching and research. The research program will be directly relevant to a cancer-related program. The program has three components: 1) selection of a qualified, young, board-eligible surgeon-investigator; 2) Graduate study leading to the Ph.D. degree. Research opportunities will be available in Biochemistry (enzymology, nucleic acids, nutrition, intermediary metabolism, complex carbohydrate metabolism, receptor biochemistry, application of magnetic resonance spectroscopy to biological problems, and cell membranes), Microbiology (Immunochemistry and the relationships between immunoglobulin structure and effector functions, antineoplastic cytokines, cell biology of malignant cells, mechanisms of antimicrobials), Pharmacology/Toxicology (antineoplastic drugs and pharmacokinetics), Physiology, and Biophysics (effects of ionizing radiation on cells and magnetic resonance studies on biological membranes). 3) Clinical training in surgical oncology that ensures multidisciplinary ambience. The long-term goal of this program is to develop surgical oncologists with experience and credentials that will enable them to advance the theory and practice of surgical oncology and to assume positions of leadership in this field.